Meet the mom AWKWARD!
by WolfFaunas3
Summary: Inko was happy to make her daughter some katsudon. But when she comes home to find Izuko with a person she did not expect. One-shot. Fem Izuku. Fem deku.


**This is just a real quick one-shot idea I had and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Inko was always worried about her only daughter, Izuko. When she didn't have that extra joint that gave someone a quirk it broke her heart not being able to support her daughter. She even felt guilt at trying to make her move on from that dream and onto another. But, no matter what she did to make her daughter feel better and move on to a newer and safer form of life, she never gave up on wanting to be a hero.

Her worries for her daughter started after that, always came home with bruises and burn marks when she was little. She always played them off as accidents, but Inko knew the truth. It was that boy she called her friend when she was little, Katsuki Bakugou, and his goons always picking on her and degrading her for her dream to be a hero. Quirkless people were pretty much out casted in society and were lucky to even find work in this superpower filled world. If you have two people applying to a hospital with one being quirkless and the other with an extraordinary ability to heal people from ten feet away, the answer was clean cut. It was also a fact that the most suicides from today's world were from quirkless people, unable to deal with the ridicule and lack of life. It made her worry for her daughter every second of the day until she got home.

Then her little Izuko found out she had developed a very late quirk. She was so happy for her daughter when she used to apply to U.A. and made it in. She was following her dream of becoming a hero thanks to her quirk. And boy what a quirk it was. The incredible strength, large gusts of wind, power that practically mirrored the strongest man in the world. But it also destroyed her body. She couldn't count how many times her daughter came home in casts because of her destructive power. When she watched her live at the sports festival she just couldn't stop crying. She was so proud for her daughter making it so far into the tournament style games. Then she saw her last fight and was worried for her daughter all over again. The broken fingers, the purple swollen skin, the shattered bones, it was all just… unbearable for her.

That was just one of her most worrisome concerned moments about her only daughter. The burns marks she had after her second day of combat class, a villain attack at their school in their first week, the run in she had with one of the most dangerous and deadliest villain in the country of Japan. She knew it wasn't true, but Izuko just seemed to love giving her a heart attack. She was planning on pulling her out of that school several times. But Izuko would just go somewhere else if not U.A. and if not that then she might end up a vigilante. This way she gets to follow her dream legally. The school wasn't her favorite part about her daughter's new life, and surprisingly it wasn't Izuko's either.

It was all the friends she made when she was there. She could not bring up a topic about school without talking about one or more of them. She remembered each of their names for when she met them. Ochako Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Tenya Iida, Eijirou Kirishima, Mina Aishido, Shouto Todoroki, and the list just went on. It was her only true wish that her daughter found some true friends in life when she went to somewhere new.

And her prayer had been answered. Her daughter always lit up when speaking of them and telling her every detail about them, but she didn't talk about anyone as much as she talked about her friend, Ochako Uraraka. She described her as her first true friend. She was brave, caring, beautiful, strong, determined, and one of the kindest and most selfless people in the world. The more she kept talking about this girl the more she wanted to finally meet the girl who flipped her daughter's world with such happiness.

She walked up the stairs to the small apartment complex. She had been out for hours and had left Izuko a note, telling her that she wouldn't be home for a while. She was feeling extra well today and thought despite Izuko's strict diet plan to keep her muscled toned body in shape, she would make her favorite food tonight, Katsudon. She made it up the last few steps and walked up to the front door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door and stepped in. She looked around and saw her daughter shoes in the shoe cubby. She took hers off and put them in another one. If she had looked carefully she would have seen a different pair than the ones she and her daughter wear.

She dropped of her cooking supplies in the kitchen and made her way over to her daughter's room to tell her she was home. As she was about to knock she stopped when she heard noises. The ruffling of bed sheets, the popping of something, the hushed giggles. That all meant nothing when she heard her daughter let out a pleasured moan.

Inko needed to know what was going on in there, but she also tried to respect her daughter's privacy. So, she settled for taking a few steps back into the living room and called out her daughters name like she had just walked in. "Izuko honey, I'm home."

The effect was instant when there was rushing sounds on the other side of the door. "M-M-Ma!? W-When did y-you get here?" Her daughter squeaked, raising her voice several octaves as she spoke.

The noises were movement around the room and urgent whispers she couldn't make out. "Oh I just got home. You did read my note right?"

"Ah yes. That you wouldn't be back for a few hours, ah, hold on I'll be right there." Izuko shouted and the rushing just got louder. The door opened a crack and she saw her daughter in a her school uniform but in anyway she has seen her before. Her jacket was open and her tie undone as her thigh high black socks were haphazardly on different sections of her leg. Her usually curly and unruly hair was even more disheveled, her freckled skin was flushed, her eyes were foggy, and her lips seemed swollen. Oh god, she had assumed the worse, but having visual confirmation made it more real for the mother what her daughter had been up to in that room.

"H-Hey mom it's nice to see you home." Izuko started. "Did you take a shortcut or-"

"Izuko, who else is in there? And don't tell me no one because I can see a hickey on your neck." Her mother asked her, leaving no room for sputtering or denial.

Izuko clasped her neck where the reddened mark was and she looked down at her feet with a variety of emotions on her face. Embarrassment, guilt, sadness, and if she wasn't mistaken… hope. Was she hoping that her mother wouldn't be furious? Was she hoping that she would accept who is on the other side of the door with her? She would find out soon.

Izuko had tears in the corners of her eyes just waiting to be let go of. "Ma, please, please don't be mad at me or her." She said with hands clasped together in a begging manner. Wait, her!? If the fact her daughter had brought someone home to do naughty things with someone didn't surprise her, which it very much did, then the next piece of news she received sent her mind somewhere else.

Her daughter opened her door all the way to show a person right behind her and the door. The person had short chestnut brown hair that came down to their shoulders in a bobcut style and had two bangs of it framing their face. They were in the same state as her daughter, only they had the decency to button up their jacket as well. The other person looked up from the ground with the same myriad of emotions that had scrolled across her daughter's face that showed through their chocolate brown eyes.

"H-H-Hello, it's n-nice to meet y-you Miss M-Midoriya. My name is Ochako Uraraka. I'm a classmate of your daughter." The now named girl averted her eyes from making eye contact.

Ochako Uraraka? The same girl that Izuko named her first true friend, the same girl that made her daughter happy, and now the same girl who had been fooling around with her daughter in her own house.

"Ma," Izuko started, looking lost for words and closed her mouth before opening it and finishing her sentence. "we need to have a talk."

No kidding!

* * *

The three women had moved to the kitchen table and had sat on opposites sides of each other with Inko on one side and the girls on the other. Inko thought it'd be best if she started the conversation to save her daughter from embarrassment. "So… you are…" She bit her tongue at the next few words. "into other girls."

Both of the girls faces became flushed heatedly out of embarrassment and they could only just dumbly nod.

She looked at Izuko and asked her next question. "How long have you been this way." She didn't say it like she was disappointed, she just wanted to know what made her daughter swing for the other team.

Izuko looked at the table and trying to pick her words carefully. "Do you remember how Kaccha- I mean how Bakugo and his friends used to treat me when I was younger?"

Both other two in the room winced at the mention of what he used to do to her. Her mother was surprised she had shared her past with someone else. Her daughter always kept things to herself, so it was only a matter of time before that dam she built would break down and she would gush out her emotion onto someone. And this Ochako was that someone. She nodded to her daughter's earlier question.

"I guess it started when I was much younger, but I just didn't know what to call it. I wanted nothing to do with any of the boys. While the girls said mean things too they were not nearly as harsh as Kacchan and his goons. I guess from there I just preferred girls. Didn't really help when puberty came along, and I saw all of them differently." Izuko finished.

Inko nodded her head before turning to look at Ochako. The brown haired girl was clearly nervous about this confrontation with her lover's mother. It was awkward for all of them. Inko could tell by their arms that they were holding hands under the table.

"Uraraka right?" She asked.

"Y-yes maam." Ochako replied.

Inko dawned a slight smile. "While it's not the way I had originally thought it out, it's nice to finally meet you. Izuko nevers stops talking about you."

Ochako took that as a surprise and looked over to the green-haired girl next to her. "You told your mom about me?!"

"Of course. And don't act like you haven't told your parents about me." Izuko said with a slight blush, Ochako blushed slightly as well.

Inko found the whole interaction adorable. "Alright then."

Both teenagers looked at the woman in shock imeddiatly following her words.

"Wait! What?!" Her daughter shouted.

"You mean you're okay with us?" Ochako asked slowly with hope in her eyes.

"I am as long as you answer me this." Inko narrowed her eyes down to Ochako. "Do you love my daughter?"

Ochako sighed with her eyes toward the table. "Mrs. Midoriya, with all due respect that is a dumb question." She looked up with determination in her eyes. "You're daughter is kind, generous, selfless, brave, and full of love. If reincarnation truly does exist then I could a thousand lifetimes without finding something that is even half the person that she is. I love your daughter and I don't care if the whole world looks down on me because of it. As long as I can be with her than I feel like I can take on the world." She looked over to Izuko who eyes were tearing up with her girlfriends kind words. "She is more than just a true hero. She's my hero."

"Ochako…. " Izuko couldn't even get the rest of the words out before she brought the other girl into a hug.

Inko looked at the whole ordeal with knowing eyes. The girl had filled her words with nothing but truth and love. She truly loved her daughter and her daughter truly loved her back.

"Uraraka." The girls broke off their hug to look at the older woman. "My daughter has never been as happy as she has been with you. So please continue to love my daughter and help protect her happiness."

Ochako smiled. "I will."

Inko clapped her hands. "Well," She stood up and started walking toward the kitchen. "I should get dinner started. I'm making Katsudon."

Izuko's eyes lit up. "Yay." She cheered.

Inko knew her daughter would be excited. "Uraraka. You should join us."

Ochako waved her hands around flustered. "I would hate to intrude."

Izuko grabbed her hand and gave her the puppy eyes. "Ochako please stay. You have no idea how good my mother's Katsudon is until you try it."

Ochako couldn't say no to those eyes and decided to stay for dinner.

When the food came, the three of them ate happily and talked for hours on end.

Tonight, Izuko could die a happy death. The two most important people in her life were getting along and it made just want to burst.

Now she just had to hide any embarrassing picture books before her mother showed her girlfriend anythi… wait a minute, what was that in Ochako's hands.

"Oh Deku-chan. You look so cute in this All Might hoodie." She squealed.

Izuko's face went redder than Kirishima's hair as she looked at her mothers smug face. "MOM!?"

* * *

Later after all of the nights festivities Ochako decided it was time to head back to her apartment. Izuko walked with her to the train station.

"Your mother took all of this surprisingly well." Ochako said.

"Yea, I'm hoping it is somewhere close to the same story with your parents." Izuko sighed contently at the night's events.

When they got to the train station. The train to Ochako's place was already being boarded. But Ochako grabbed Izuko's hand and pulled her around a corner. She pushed the slightly taller girl to the wall as she leaned on her toes slightly to kiss the green-haired girl. Izuko returned and deepened the kiss as she tasted what was left of her mother's katsudon and Ochako's cherry lip balm. Ochako was in the same boat except it was Izuko's vanilla lip balm she tasted instead. No matter how many times they did this it didn't stop the fireworks going off in their heads. After a minute they ended the kiss in an effort to get oxygen to their lungs.

Ochako cupped her hands around her girlfriends face. "I love you, Deku-chan."

Izuko's slightly calloused right hand cupped Ochako's cheek as she made circles with her thumb. "And I love you, Ochako."

The last call for Ochako's train rang above them.

"See you at school." Ochako said as she real quickly pecked Izuko on her lips and made her way to the train. She stopped halfway and turned back toward the other girl. "And Deku-chan, that hickey looks nice on you."

Izuko smiled as her face lighted up a little. "It looks nice on you too."

Ochako boarded her train and it took off. Izuko started walking home.

With both of them they were feeling the red marks on the sides of their necks. They loved each other and it was a mark of how much they did.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And that is this story. I just wanted to make something different than what other people have made. I myself am a die hard fan of Izuocha. I decided to make something new with it. And for the information of all the perverts in the audience, they did not do the deed, they just kissed a lot. As for my other story I plan on updating it soon but these last few weeks of school are very busy with final exams and all. As always, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
